


After the End.

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mukuro, Naegi, and recovery from trauma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the End.

**one.**

 

"The war is over. You've won."

 

That's what they tell you, but you don't believe them. 

 

They compliment you, tell you that you're the only reason behind their success. That without you, they'd all be dead. You politely smile and turn away.

 

When you look away, you see corpses. There are corpses everywhere. 

 

Every single one a person you failed to save. 

 

* * *

 

**two.**

 

You've gone back to Japan. There are too many dead people in America. 

 

Every time you hear of a murder, or even just someone's funeral, you see yourself in the killer's place. 

 

You emotionlessly pull the trigger, adding another victim to the list of people you've killed. You are a serial killer. 

 

Under other circumstances, you'd be arrested. But after a war, they call you a hero. 

 

* * *

 

**three.**

 

Your roommate has long red hair, endlessly talks about her boyfriend, and reminds you  _way too much_ of your sister.  _  
_

"Why do you keep calling me Junko? My name's nothing like it!" 

 

_Because every time I look at you, I see my sister. Who I sent to a mental hospital._

 

_I heard she committed suicide._

 

_I tried to tell myself that I was doing the right thing. She'd planned to destroy the world.... but I couldn't do so._

 

_And then I joined Fenrir, went to America, and Mukuro Ikusaba was never seen again in Japan. Until now._

 

* * *

 

 

**four.**

 

There's someone knocking on your door. You grab your gun and debate whether or not to open it, for Ryouko just barges in at weird times and never knocks, and if someone were to try and kill you.... and you're being overly paranoid. 

 

No one is going to kill you. They don't even know who you are. 

 

_But just in case...._

 

You tighten your grip on the gun, and open the door to a short man with brown hair who looks vaguely familiar. 

 

"Miss Ikusaba? I'm Makoto Naegi, and Ryouko and I have been trying to find you...." he says, staring at the wall. You tighten your grip on the gun....

 

_....and Ryouko is hanging from the ceiling, and it's not Ryouko anymore, it's Junko..... and this man killed her, and he's going to kill me, and there are bodies everywhere, and I'm going to join them, join the thousands of people I killed....._

 

 

 

* * *

 

**five.**

 

"Miss Ikusaba?" 

 

".....I'm sorry for going grocery shopping! I didn't know she'd do that!"

 

"....it's okay. Don't worry." 

 

"Mukuro?" 

 

You open your eyes. Ryouko and the brown-haired man are standing over you, and there are other people in the room. 

 

"Where am I?" you ask. 

 

Everyone in the room exchange glances, before telling you that you tried to shoot someone (they aren't sure if it was Makoto Naegi or yourself), and ended up blacking out and ending up in the hospital, where you've been for the past few days, and that you seemed to be convinced that you were going to die....

 

_.....because when I am lying down and unable to move, my initial reaction is to assume either kidnapping or interrogation...._

 

* * *

 

 

**six.**

 

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, and I will make sure that that doesn't happen again." Naegi says, directing you to his sofa. 

 

After you left the hospital, both Ryouko and Naegi proceeded to explain that to you that he is a friend of Ryouko's from school who now works as a psychiatrist, that Ryouko told him that she was worried about you and set up an appointment, and that he was married, but his wife died a year ago. You're not sure why Ryouko threw that last bit in there. 

 

You know more about him than you did about 99% of people in Fenrir. And you'd worked with them for years. 

 

_Because it's hard to get attached to people who die._

 

_It's even harder to get to know people you're going to kill._

 

* * *

 

 

**seven.**

 

"Who is Junko?" Naegi asks. 

 

_No. Don't ask me about my sister. Ask me about anything else, but not her. Anyone but her._

 

"Why?" you answer, hoping that he'll forget about this line of questioning and talk about something else. 

 

"Ryouko says that you keep calling her that." he answers, looking at you. "Who is she?" 

 

_My sister. Who I sent to a mental hospital and killed. Who was going to destroy the world._

 

* * *

 

**eight.**

 

"....well, that was incredibly illuminating." Naegi says, looking at his notepad. You have told him a grand total of nothing that he doen't already know. 

 

Besides, you're incredibly good at keeping your mouth shut in extreme circumstances. If you didn't say anything under several days of interrogation, what makes him think that a normal conversation will make you say anything? 

 

Maybe he's trying to invoke some form of Stockholm Syndrome in you, by using love instead of pain. Either way, you're most likely not going to say anything.

 

He's looking at a photo of someone with purple hair who kind of looks like Ryouko. 

 

"Who's that?" you ask. You don't know why you did. Wouldn't it be easier for you to speak if you knew more about him? 

 

"....that's my wife...." he says, putting the picture away. 

 

_....who is dead?_

 

"I'm sorry for your loss." you say, even though you shouldn't, for you keep seeing yourself holding a gun to her head. 

 

And you've already killed too many people. 

 

* * *

 

 

**nine.**

 

Makoto Naegi is very good at breaking you. 

 

He appears to have realized that you're not going to say anything, and spends most of his time talking to you about his wife and younger sister. Who are both dead. 

 

Gradually, you open up. You tell him little bits and pieces about the war and the people you've killed. He doesn't seem to hold it against you. 

 

_He seems like the type of person who'd love anyone. The opposite of Junko._

 

Ryouko's getting married. She's invited you to her wedding, but you've declined. You can't see her as anyone but Junko, no matter what you try. 

 

"Ah, Mukuro, are you alright?" Naegi asks. 

 

"I'm thinking about my sister." you answer. 

 

* * *

 

 

**ten.**

 

"......I killed her." you say.

 

This is what Naegi's done to you. He's broken you, but you feel.... relived?

 

"Who?" he asks, acting like you're talking about the weather or Ryouko's wedding or something like that.

 

"....my sister. I got her sent to a mental hospital, and she killed herself." you say. Once you start talking, it's too hard to stop.

 

You wonder what would've happened if the people interrogating you tried to get you to talk you like this. But you weren't safe then. Now you are. 

 

"....ah, why?" Naegi asks, slightly shocked. 

 

"....because she was planning on destroying the world and I got her sent there and I kept feeling guilty about what I did so I joined the military and-" you ramble. Makoto Naegi has broken your mask. You don't know what to feel right now. 

 

"You did the right thing. You don't have to feel guilty about this." he says. 

 

Maybe he's right. Maybe you can be happy right now. There's still the issue of the dead people, but apart from that.... okay, maybe not, but you can try to be happy. 

 

And you smile. 

 

 

 


End file.
